What A Bottle of Ipecac Gan Give You
by ForeverTheTorturedRebel
Summary: Inside the confides of a tour bus, The Drama Brothers settle a gruesome challenge once and for all to see who gets the last slice of pizza. Needless to say, there are some things that should never be tried for a very, long time... First ever Drama Brothers one-shot!


**"What a Bottle of Ipecac Can Give You"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Total Drama.**

* * *

It all happened one night at the Drama Brothers tour bus. There stood a table where Cody, Trent, Justin and Harold were busy with full stomachs after eating what seemed to be a assload of pizzas brought from Pizza Hut. Oh, how awesome was it to be famous during their stints in Total Drama. Just being part of an awesome boy band that was just making it big with only one hit. But they were proud of it.

Now all it just was between them was the final piece of pizza.

"Ohhhhh, man... I'm not really sure that I can take anymore pizza. GOSH!" Harold exclaimed as he felt like his stomach was this close to just bulging.

"I've already eaten too much as it is..." Trent said in a tiredsome tone.

"Same with Harold, I'm not sure I can really eat that much..." Justin said as his excellent abs was suffering a very hard belly ache.

"Come on... you all can't be that full!" Cody said as he was chewing his tasty pizza, "I'm skinny as a toothpick and I can go through a whole box. Come on, enjoy your tastebuds as it is."

All three of them groaned in pain of what their stomachs were recently taking as a matter of fact.

"Come on. There's only one piece on there. It's huge as Harold's entire brain can takes up. I'm certain that the rest of you can easily handle a piece like that." Cody replied as his whole entire pizza was gone.

"My abdomen is hardly gonna be the same, man. I've already engulped like 4 pizzas and yet I'm on a diet!" Justin exclaimed.

"Justin, how on earth can you eat that amount of pizza and just throw in the towel like that?" Trent said just looking to the side of the handsome model himself.

"I'll grow fat very easily and that's unattractive of me, dude." Justin said right back to Trent.

"Come on, one last pizza on this box isn't gonna hurt you." Cody replied to Justin as well.

Justin was right. Four wasn't good for the male model to contain. Maybe a fifth piece of pizza wouldn't be bad. That way Justin can keep hitting the gym until he got his perfect figure back.

"You know, maybe another piece wouldn't hurt my figure then..." Justin replied as he felt the grumbling inside his abdomen.

"You know, come to think of it, I'm still hungry for another slice..." Trent said as his stomach started to grumble too.

"Same here. I'm just dying..." Harold replied as he was just drooling for another piece.

As the rest of the Drama Brothers all tried to grab the last slice, Cody stopped them for a moment.

"Wait, guys... there are only four of us and only one slice. What do you think we should do?" Trent responded as he stopped the rest of the Drama Brothers from going any further.

"Luckily, I got that planned." Cody said as he reached for something inside his pants. Somehow, his pants was just like a fridge in denim form. This was weird but nevertheless, it was Cody.

After a few seconds of searching around, Cody lifted up a strange bottle from his pants. The rest of the Drama Brothers were clueless.

"What on earth is that?" Justin replied with an eyebrow raised.

"This my friends is a bottle of Ipecac. We both drink it until one of us pukes. The last one who doesn't puke and goes without the longest gets the last slice of pizza. We got a deal?" Cody replied as he handed the rest of his friends an ultimatum. Even though tasting that horrible vomit-inducing liquid was gonna be horrible, it was gonna be well worth the price they could pay.

"Fine. I'll take you on." Trent replied as he shook his head and accepted.

"Dang! I guess I'm with Trent." Harold said, accepting as well.

"It's gonna leave a bad taste on my gorgeous lips, I swear. But at least it'll be worth it..." Justin said as he felt a little ounce of second thoughts cover his brain.

One by one, the four members began to drink out of the bottle as they just passed it around for member to member. Just having the liquid slosh around in their teeth, gums and liquid was the most godawful thing that they have ever tasted. Heck, even the faces were making all looked like they were taking a dump. A big tire-shaped dump.

But somehow, they shook off the horrible flavor and managed to stare right into the last piece of pizza like a priceless diamond.

"Wow... I tell ya, that is the most awesome piece of pizza." Cody replied as he eyed that piece like it was a nice, shapely chick. But then, he turned right to the guys, "How's everybody's holding out?"

"Fine, I guess..." Trent spoke out a little.

"Looking really good..." Harold said as his face felt a little nervousness inside.

"Kinda nervous as a matter of fact..." Justin said as he felt a little shaky.

"That's too bad. You know, you guys shouldn't have to be nervous about the hugest slice you've ever seen. I mean, look at it. It's tasty, it's still warm and it's still got the most tastiest sauce the world has eve-"

But then all of a sudden...

"RAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Cody yelped as he just vomited all over his good Drama Brothers outfit. What a load of laundry that's gonna do him.

"Uh-oh, Cody vomited, dude!" Trent replied with a nice chuckle of seeing Cody toss his cookies, and then took his focus right on both Harold and Justin, "Well, I know two certain people who won't be getting two slices of- RAAAAAAAAAGH!" Trent said as he too vomited unexpectedly. Both the nerd and Eye candy suddenly saw this and laughed. But it soon turned into caution as Justin really started to cringe from his stomach.

"My abs are starting to feel screwed up here..." Justin said as he started to hold out his ribs in pain.

"Well, that's really funny, I certainly dont feel any- RAAAAAAAAAGH!" Harold yelled out as he vomited right in front of Trent's lap. Seeing Harold's puke just splatter the geek right in the jockstrap region, Justin raised his arms in victory!

"All right! My good looks prevail in victory!" Justin said as he raised his arms in total victory, "That means I get some- RAAAAAAAAAGH!" Justin replied as he ended up vomiting on the rest of his sandals. That was really gross of him and really turned off. He even might have lost some body fat in the process too.

"Geez, what in the holy heck was in that bott- RAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Cody vomited once again as he vomited across the table.

"Cody, why on earth did you make us wanna drink tha- RAAAAAAAAAGH!" Trent replied as ended up vomiting all across Cody's pants.

"GOSH! It's like a donkey kicking me right in the ball-all-RAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Harold responded as he now vomited all over part of the seat that Trent was sitting in.

"My abs are on fire... I'm not sure if I can take any-RAAAAAAAAAGH!" Justin yelled out as he vomited perhaps all across the fridge. And in the process, Justin ended up slipping on the puke itself.

But then, Harold finally stood himself still, feeling his stomach function normally.

"There there..." Harold replied as he took a deep breath, hoping that he wouldn't have to vomit once again. "Okay, I think that's the last of-RAAAAAAAAGH!" Harold vomited once again but it was all over on Cody's shirt.

"Oh geez! Hurry, Trent, come and hold my ear-RAAAAAAAAAGH!" Cody shouted as he now vomited right on the brown tiles that they were walking on.

"Okay, Cody... I got you... now what do you-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Trent spoke on as he ended up puking the back of Cody's head. Cody just shrieked for his life when he felt the vomit drip all over the top of his head. Meanwhile, Justin was still laid out on the floor just crying for his life and begging for mercy.

"Ahhhhhh... No more... I can't take it any-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Justin vomited crazily once again, therefore his puke was just shooting way up like a geyser itself. And to add insult to injury itself, the rest of the vomit had landed all over his face.

And then all together, the rest of the Drama Brothers puked so loudly that it almost caused a near-death flood all inside the tour bus! Nearly, they all drowned on what seemed to be their own puke. Never again will they even drink a single ounce of Ipecac once again.

The rest of the Drama Brothers began crying out in pain and holding their chests, hoping that they would not have to puke again anymore. It was all silence and peaceful until their manager barged in the tour bus with another box of pizza.

"Who wants more pizza?" The manager said to the foursome.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" The Drama Brothers all puked in response as the vomit began to slosh around, just covering all of the inside of their own vomit. It was horrifying and it looked like a smelly caved that had the combination of Pig slop and ass sweat. Seeing this horrifying sight, the manager just decided to pass it right on.

"Okay, I guess that's a no then..." The manager said before he shut the door right behind them. Feeling a little cringe of his own, the manager replied as he walked basically far away from the tour bus, "That's the last time I ever hire a band that smells of pig crap..."

* * *

**This was the first time I ever did a fic that features the entire Drama Brothers as the characters.**

**Nevertheless, go right ahead and read and review.**


End file.
